Skypiea
| region = Sky }} Skypiea is an island located in the sky above Paradise. It is the primary setting of the Skypiea Arc, and the sixth island visited by the Straw Hat Pirates on the Grand Line. General Information The people who reside there have small wings on their backs, similar to the stereotypical angel which make them really unique, though no use has been revealed for them thus far. The daily life of sky people revolves around the use of Dials, which normally are not available in the Blue Sea. As opposed to the belly of the rest of the world, it uses extols as currency. The people of Skypiea have a religious reverence for soil, because it can yield plant life much better than island cloud can, and also other materials that come from the Blue Sea. Most of the people from the Blue Sea believe that Skypiea is merely a myth. The inhabitants of this haven 10,000 meters above the ground are a kind, trusting folk naturally, although through the years the war with Shandia, the thievery of blue-sea dwellers and the harsh rule of gods has jaded them, leaving them with a bitter taste towards outsiders in general. This isolationism is in stark contrast to Fish-Man Island, 10,000 meters below the waves, who, while sharing the traits of kindness, had become largely swamped with outsiders. Island Information *Island Name: Skypiea *Current Ruler: Gan Fall (God) *Former Ruler: Enel *Important People: Wyper (Shandia Warrior, God's Guard), Kamakiri (Shandia Warrior, God's Guard), Braham (Shandia Warrior, God's Guard), Raki (Shandia Warrior, God's Guard), McKinley (White Berets' Captain), Ohm (Former God's Priest), Gedatsu (Former God's Priest), Shura (Former God's Priest), Satori (Former God's Priest), Yama (Former Divine Soldiers Commander) *Current Affiliations: None *Poneglyph: Yes (Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell) *Population: Unknown Layout Skypiea is composed of numerous areas. Below the areas are listed in the order they would normally be encountered. Heaven's Gate is located in the White Sea and serves as an entrance to Skypiea. Visitors must pay 1,000,000,000 per person to enter. Amazon, the gate-keeper that resides down here with her Vision Dial-powered camera, where she collects entrance immigration fees, and immigration for those who are leaving. She is generally unable to understand the events around her, as she lets people in without collecting fees, but not warning them they will become criminals. When everyone was evacuating Angel Island, she attempted to take images of them all, not realizing that Angel Island was about to be destroyed. Many outsiders become criminals for not paying the fee, because Amazon fails to explain Extol, the currency of Skypiea. After going past Amazon, a giant Speedy Shrimp will grasp the immigrant's ship and lift it along a Milky Road, which goes up to the White-White Sea. Finally the guests will arrive in Skypiea. The Heaven's Gate was destroyed along with Angel Island by Enel's Raigo attack though Amazon was able to escape. Angel Island was Skypiea's main residential district, composed entirely of Island Clouds. Bisected by the famous Lovely Street, it contained a wharf, houses, and many shops, and was usually patrolled by the White Berets. It was ultimately destroyed by Enel. Angel Beach is where the Straw Hat Pirates met Pagaya and Conis for the first time. Lovely Street is a rather well-known and well-traveled part of Angel Island. It is the main marketplace. The road has many shops, and is a sort of Skypiean main street. Shops of all kinds line the road of Lovely Street, including many Dial and food shops. There, Conis confronted the citizens of Angel Island, and gave her announcement regarding Enel's plan. Gan Fall's Home After being ousted by Enel, Gan Fall began living in this humble cabin positioned on the very outskirts of Skypiea, which is well beyond the range of Enel's mantra. It is surrounded by much flora, including an oversized tree and a vegetable garden to raise his beloved pumpkins in. After Conis and Pagaya implicated themselves by warning the Straw Hat Pirates of Enel's machinations, Gan Fall flew the pair here for protection. However, it would not be long before all three left - Gan Fall to answer a distress call from Tony Tony Chopper, and Conis and Pagaya in a general resolution to help the Straw Hats escape Skypiea. It is unknown whether this cabin survived Enel's Deathpiea assault, or if Gan Fall ever returned to it after being restored to his prior title. Upper Yard This is the other half of Jaya, blasted up by Knock Up Stream 400 years ago. It is much larger than Angel Island. As a great amount of Vearth it is of high value for the sky inhabitants, being called "holy land". It had become residence for rulers of Skypiea, including Enel. The trees and Animals on Upper Yard have grown to huge sizes, due to the decrease in the atmosphere. Enel's priests ran their Ordeals here. A giant beanstalk, called Giant Jack, towers up in the center of the island, piercing through the ruins of ancient city Shandora and the God's Shrine. The Shandorian Golden Belfry resides on a cloud nearby. The Sacrificial Altar is also located in Upper Yard. A Milky Road leads to Upper Yard from Angel Island. Shandia Village After being expelled from Upper Yard, the Shandia built this village for themselves, well-hidden within a pocket of island cloud. Most of its dwellings resembled Native American tipi, while its roads were dominated by totem poles and a statue of Kalgara. Like Gan Fall's home, the Shandia village was generally undetectable to Enel's mantra. However, it was finally discovered when Enel began his Deathpiea campaign, as the Ark Maxim allowed both him and his mantra to gain unprecedented heights. Moments after the panicked Shandia evacuated, the entire village was destroyed by a thunderbolt - save for the statue, which mysteriously survived intact. Rubber Band Land Rubber Band Land is a new amusement park that has opened up on Skypiea during the two years the Straw Hats were away. Its mascot and reason for existing is a crudely carved statue of Usopp, who first introduced rubber bands to the Skypiean people upon his visit there. Pumpkin Cafe The is a new restaurant that opened in Skypiea during the two year timeskip. Raki and Conis are working here together. The bowls and cups are in the shape of pumpkins. The restaurant is famous for its pumpkin noodles. Residents Skypieans are the people who come from Skypiea and live on Angel Island and other islands in the sky. The term "Skypiean" came from English dubs, and is not in the original Japanese, where the race was simply called . They first appeared in Chapter 238 and Episode 153. The Skypieans are mostly a non-aggressive race who live peacefully on the Sky Islands. They use dials for everyday use, such as cooking. They have small wings similar to the ones found on the backs of the Shandia. They greet each other by saying 'Heso' (which is Japanese for bellybutton) often while putting their hand against their head and sticking two fingers up. \ Shandia Chief 1 Portrait.png |Kalgara |Mousse |Herb |Seto }} |Ohm |Satori |Shura |Gedatsu |Yama |Hotori |Kotori |Holy |Fuza |Divine Soldiers |Gode |????? \ Clergyman 1 Portrait.png \ NOLINK |????? \ Clergyman 2 Portrait.png \ NOLINK |????? \ Servant 1 Portrait.png \ NOLINK |????? \ Servant 2 Portrait.png \ NOLINK |????? \ Servant 3 Portrait.png \ NOLINK }} Appearance Skypieans train their hair to grow like the antenna of an insect from a young age. Their wing style is very different from Birkans, styled closer to the Shandia wings. Their wings tend to have shorter feathers that are slightly less in number than a Shandia, often these feathers are thicker and more rounded. They are so close that at times the wings appear to be identical. However, the main difference between Shandia and Skypieans is that Skypieans often have lighter skin tones. They wear more simple civilian looking attire then the Shandia and Birkans. Inter-Species Relationships Because of their devotion towards their ruling cast and their value of Vearth, the Skypieans' ancestors entered a war with the Shandia over their homeland long ago, one which lasted 400 years. When the Birkans came along, they witnessed their caste system being abused by these newcomers and many of the Skypieans suffered under Enel's leadership because of his power. While the relationship with the Shandia was healed at the end of the war, leaving them to see if time would tell if the two races could get along, the remaining supporters of Enel were banished to a desert cloud. Beliefs Skypieans follow the Leadership of their ruling governor (whom they call 'God'). They rarely question the actions of their ruling caste, even when faced with the fearsome Enel. To the Skypieans, the ground from the Blue Seas below (which they refer to as 'Vearth') is sacred as plants do not grow without it in Skypiea. Like the Shandia, they see no value in gold since they value Vearth. God of Skypiea :The subject of this article is the unnamed God of Skypiea from 400 years before the main storyline. For later holders of the post, see Enel and Gan Fall. He was the former ruler of Skypiea, who lived 400 years ago and bore the title of "God". He was introduced in a flashback in Chapter 292 and Episode 189. It was he who decided that the landing of the Upper Yard in Skypiea is "his miracle" and that "only he deserves to live there" and so banished all the Shandia from their homes, starting the 400 year war. History Past Early History As seen in an ancient drawing in the city in the Moon, the ancestors of three sky people - Skypieans, Shandia, and Birkans - had lived on the Moon together a long time ago but once had headed to the Earth. Their further history mostly remains a mystery. At some point in the past, Skypieans settled in the region which is now called Skypiea. According to Gan Fall, Skypiea was around long before Jaya got thrown up into the sky. At those times, treasures from the Blue Sea would be knocked up into the sky, and the Skypieans would collect the spoils. Emergence of Upper Yard and 400 Years War Four hundred years ago half of Jaya, subsequently called Upper Yard, was knocked up into the sky. By that time it had been homeland to Shandia for many centuries. Upper Yard presented an amount of earth never seen by Skypieans before, and that is why they wanted it so badly that they fought off the Shandia to claim it. Kalgara, the Shandia leader, fought bravely to defend his home, yet he was killed in battle. The Skypieans successfully drove off the Shandia and claimed the Upper Yard. For 400 years, Skypieans and Shandia were at each other's throats. 6 years ago, Gan Fall wanted to return the Upper Yard to the Shandia to end the 400 Years War, but his negotiations failed to take place due to Enel taking over. Twenty-two to twenty-six years ago, the Roger Pirates visited Skypiea and met Gan Fall. Under Enel's Rule Six years ago, Enel came to Skypiea with his men, after destroying his homeland Birka. He overthrew Gan Fall, claimed his position as God and became the despotic ruler of Skypiea himself. He settled in Upper Yard with his warriors and servants, but for Skypieans and all other people this island became a forbidden land on death penalty. After Enel took over, all the citizens of Skypiea lived in constant fear of him. His highly developed mantra and ability to sense electric fields allowed him to hear conversations and thus made him aware of almost everything happening in Skypiea. If anyone dared to speak out against Enel or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Enel made foreigners out to be criminals by imputing a crime for almost any of their actions (even snoring). Until they arrived for the Judgment, the inhabitants of Skypiea were responsible for guiding them there. Anyone would become criminal themselves upon helping a criminal. This gave birth to the citizens' sense of crime and they became feeble and weak. Skypiea Arc Soon after the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates, great events happen in Skypiea. Straw Hats fight against Enel and his subordinates. Shandia were also involved in this fight. Enel tries to destroy the whole Skypiea, and destroys the Angel Island, but in the end he is defeated. Those events reconcile Shandia and Skypieans, and thus the 400 Years War ends. Skypieans and Shandia now live together in peace in Upper Yard. The Shandia have managed to win back their home while they help the Skypieans rebuild their own home. Organizations *God's Guards *Divine Squad Wildlife *See Animals of Skypiea. *See also Pierre, Fuza, Holy, and Su. Food *Pumpkins *Sky Seafood *Consnaches Technology The Skypieans use Dials extensively for their everyday lives, integrating these special shells into technology, having them act as fuel-providers, recorders, among many other uses. Some Dials tend to get down onto the Blue Seas, despite the two worlds rarely interact with each other. Dials can also be used as weapons, either directly or being installed into other devices. Transportation *Waver *Jet Board *Jet Ski *Dial Boats. An example is Karasumaru Weapons *Burn Blade *Sky Arrows *Light Guns *Burn Lance *Burn Bazooka *Eisen Whip *Cloudcutter Cloudcutter Cloudcutter is a tool used by the Skypieans to cut clouds in order to build houses and buildings in Angel Island. They are essentially very long saws that need at least two people to operate. Robin used a cloud cutter in order to get to Shandora that was buried deep beneath her. It first appeared in Chapter 240 and Episode 154. Trivia *The ancient drawing depicts the three races of the sky. However, the drawings also appear to depict a group of people working together towards one goal. With this noted at some point the Shandorians, Skypieans and Birkans may have even been one and the same race (more believable since the Skypieans and Shandia wings are almost identical). Regardless of whether or not they were the same people, to date the history of them separating (or maybe just losing contact with each other) has not been mentioned in the storyline. In fact the only mentioning of a link to the three races past appears to be the Birkan's folklore about the Fairy Vearth. *The portrayal of the Skypieans is similar to the same portrayal of white settlers that traveled to America and meeting with the Native Americans. Like the white settlers, the Skypieans took the homeland of the Shandia from them. *The portrayal of Skypiea is based on bibliography belief examples, such as the Skypieans being angels, Heaven Gate as stated, and also Lovely Street based on the streets of gold. *The economy rate of Skypiea is similar to Zimbabwe where both suffers high inflation rate such as 1 is equal to 10,000 in terms of currency. References Site Navigation ru:Скайпия fr:Skypiéa it:Skypiea zh:空島 ca:Skypiea es:Skypiea pl:Skypiea de:Skypiea Category:Sky Islands Category:Paradise Islands